Eavesdropping
by Haikoui
Summary: Katara overhears Zuko speaking to his uncle's portrait one night as she passes his room in the Western Air Temple. Oneshot. Can be read as Zutara.


**Title: **Eavesdropping

**Author**: Haikoui

**Summary: **Katara overhears Zuko speaking to his uncle's portrait one night as she passes his room in the Western Air Temple. Oneshot. Can be read as Zutara.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything of ATLA! Everything belongs to Bryce and Mike. Who knows what would have happened if I owned any of it? Oh yeah. Zutara would have actually happened.

**Notes: **This is my first Zutara (let alone ATLA) fic. I hope I've done the series justice. :)

* * *

She'd just finished cleaning up the dishes from dinner – everyone else had already gone to do their nightly routines and to bed down, except for Aang, who had insisted on helping her – and she turned to the airbender thankfully. "You didn't have to stay awake for me, you know."

"I know," he replied happily. "I wanted to help you." He looked at her with wide, trusting, loving eyes, and Katara felt her stomach churn uncomfortably.

"Well," she said, patting his shoulder and turning away, "thanks for all your help. Good night, Aang."

"'Night, Katara!" With that, he flittered away with a small burst of wind, and she sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly. It had been another exhausting day of training for both him and – she scowled in distaste – Zuko. He'd been unrelenting for the past few days and it worried Katara to see Aang so drained after each training session – it was as though Zuko had forgotten that Aang had other elements to practice bending, as well. Toph didn't care quite so much; the extra time off allowed her to do whatever she wanted, but as for Katara… well, she had nothing better to do.

"He's not a human torch, you know!" she'd spat angrily at Zuko earlier that day. "He's not someone who can devote his entire day to firebending! He has other elements to practice!"

He'd ignored her. As always.

Now, she was seriously debating having Aang practice his waterbending all day the next day. _Serves him right_, she thought snidely. _He's taken my job over. He's relentless. Just like his father. I bet he's doing this to tire Aang out and to get his father to win…_

Katara gathered her moleskin and began to head to her room, frowning in frustration. She wished Toph would back her up more, but she knew the earthbender honestly didn't care if Zuko took up Aang's entire schedule with firebending lessons. "Leave Twinkletoes alone," Toph had said on numerous occasions. "And on that note, Sparky, too. Plus, it's a lot more exciting when Zuko gets frustrated with Aang. See?" And on that note, they'd heard Zuko yell in the distance, and both of them had turned to see him exhale a large stream of fire from his mouth.

She glared at his door as she approached it on her way to her own room. She wondered what he was doing – plotting evil things, no doubt, the liar – but she decided that there wasn't any point to her caring. She'd cared once. It had hurt her.

She stopped when she heard his voice. At first, she thought he was calling her out for passing his room. But as she listened, she heard his voice rasp through the darkness of his room, beyond the closed, wooden door.

_Katara,_ said a voice inside her, _leave._

It wouldn't hurt to know who he was talking to, right?

_Katara! _said the voice again.

She ignored it and moved to his door as quietly as possible. He'd stopped talking for a little bit, and Katara strained to hear another voice. Was he talking to Aang? Sokka?

Her ears caught onto his voice the second he began speaking once more.

"I don't know what to do," said Zuko hoarsely within the confines of his own room. "I don't know what to do, or how to do it, or how to make sure that – that I can redeem myself in your eyes – "

Katara's eyes narrowed. _Speaking with your father, Zuko? Pleading for your honor again?_

"Please help me, Uncle."

She faltered.

"Please," said his voice brokenly. "I'm doing everything I can to stop my father. I'm so sorry. I promise I'll find you – I promise I'll make you proud. I'm helping the Avatar, however frustrating it is to teach him firebending, but we're getting somewhere. I've found my place, Uncle. I've made my own honor and destiny."

He paused, and Katara forced herself to let the breath she'd somehow kept locked within her out of her chest.

Then he continued, his voice softer than before. "I still don't know what to do. Katara hates me. I had her trust once, but as a fool, I lost it. I had _your_ trust, but as a fool, I made the wrong choice, and I'm sorry, _I'm sorry, please, I'm so sorry."_

Somehow, Katara had put her hand on the door handle, as though she were about to open it – he called for her and she had subconsciously moved to reply – but at once, she moved back. She couldn't.

_He's a liar,_ said that same voice.

"He's not," she whispered to herself.

Inside the room, there was silence. And then the door knob turned, and Zuko stood in front of her with wet cheeks, his left hand clutching a picture frame facedown.

"What do you want?" he asked harshly.

Katara stood silently for a moment, regarding him with wide eyes, before crossing her arms over her chest. "I came to tell you to leave some of Aang for the rest of us. He needs to practice bending the other elements."

"Is that it?" His anger seemed to vanish, and he looked more tired than irritated.

"Well, no – "

Zuko eyed her with relatable fatigue.

" – nevermind," she said hastily.

"Good," he said. "If that's it, then, you should get some sleep."

She nodded, but before he could close the door, she said, "Zuko?"

He turned back to look at her.

"As hard as it is to trust you," she told him (and she had no idea where the words were coming from), "your uncle is someone I respect. For his sake, I hope you find him."

Zuko blinked at her. "Thank you," he said. He sounded sincere.

She couldn't find the strength to say it back. Instead, she just walked away, but she didn't hear his door close until she turned the corner.

When she finally reached her room and settled onto her cot, she did her best to forget everything she'd heard.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. It was pretty short. Read and review? :)**


End file.
